Skeletons in the Closet & By My Side
by sheltiegrl
Summary: These are my versions of an extended "Mayhem on a Cross" or "The Heart in the Matter". I just couldnt see the night ending there, the convorsation had to continue. I have uploaded a new chapter on "Double Death" entitled "Devastatingly Charming".
1. Skeletons in the Closet

**I absolutely loved this episode! I couldn't believe the ending. But I couldn't let it end there, my mind keep going to possible solutions. So I figured, if I was writing it in my head, I might as well write it down in words. I'm sure there will be a lot of stories from this episode, but here is mine. I almost added Brennan dropping a dish, I'm sure I'm not the only one that thought of it, but I considered the outcomes and found my options of storylines minimized by it, if that makes any sense. So anyways, here it is. I hope you like it, if you do -review! Or if you don't, then you can review too, I don't mind constructive criticism.**

Continuation of The Heart in the Matter "Skeletons in the closet"

"Bones, I got that. Go sit down." Booth grabbed the dish cloth from Brennan hands. But she instantly took it back.

"I will not leave you with the mess. If we work together it will get done quicker."

"Bones," Booth used that sympathetic voice he had for her, the one he used when he thought she might break down or get angry.

"Booth, I'm fine…really. Now here, put this away." She handed him a pan.

"We all have skeletons in the closet Bones, but that doesn't mean that you have to hide yours, or let them continue to run your life."

"I don't have skeletons in my closets, and I'm a forensic anthropologist. Are you implying that you have a human skeletal…"

"No bones, it's a metaphor; I meant that we all have a past. But it is just that, our past. We can credit it to making us who we are today, what brought us together even, but we don't have to continue to let our pasts affect our lives, our future. It is that theory that keeps me from sharing my… misfortunes with other people."

"You shared them with me." She was still slightly confused; he could read it on her face.

"I trust you Bones, and I know that you trust me, I think that it is good that you are able to tell me about your past as well. It helps me understand partially what is going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Actually Booth, you wouldn't understand the majority of the complex…"

"I meant your emotions Bones, you have given me the code to continue to unlock what you have hidden inside since you were fifteen years old. And I'm glad that you are able to let me in."

"We should finish these." Bones turned back to the sink, leaving Booth staring at her messy ponytail she had pulled her hair into before she began in the kitchen.

Silence filled the kitchen as the partners set to cleaning the kitchen. Gordon and Sweets had left after the long night of talking, eating, and being a 'family'. No more childhood memories were brought up, not even the ones that had been shared earlier that night. Gordon hadn't asked why the pair had red streaked eyes, or about the goofy smile on Sweets face. The night went on and dinner was delicious, Gordon had indeed mastered his culinary skills over the past year.

"Bones?" Booth was the first to break the long silence. He had placed the last of the silverware into their drawer and was leaning against the stove facing her, his eyes full of concern were piercingly brown and contained the remnants of almost-shed tears.

"I'm fine Booth." She answered him in almost a whisper and went back to placing plates into the cabinet.

He didn't press her, he didn't want to scare her away. It took them four years to get to this point, and he'd be damned if he were to mess it up now. But a small part of him wanted to know for sure, to make sure that she _was _alright. Booth knew about skeletons in the closet, he had his fair share of them. But unlike Bones and Sweets, he had had someone to look after him, he had a person to go to when life felt too hard to handle, when it would have been easier not to live at all, then to go through life in constant fear or suffering. He was ashamed to think that he had almost given into that desire, the desire to end it all then and there. Yes, he had an alcoholic father who beat his mother and drank nonstop. As a boy he would hide in his room in a dark corner to avoid the shouting and possible shoves and threats. He had had to place himself between his father and younger brother to protect the smaller child. But _never _had he been locked away for days without food or water. Never had he been beaten to the point that he would forever be reminded through physical remnants. When he was sixteen he began training for the military full time, next to school that was all he did. It was his escape from reality. When he became a teenager, with his grandfather's help, he was able to avoid his father's outbursts and live a pretty normal life. Bones had been at least fifteen when she had been locked away. Fifteen, abandoned, alone, scared, and hopeless. Her family had abandoned her, her foster homes abused her, and all she had was herself. And even then she had had to lock herself far away, inside her. And slowly, ever so slowly, he was finding her inside of herself. He was gently pulling her out of her protective overcoat and hard shell interior.

"I was frightened. I didn't know my whereabouts, or the time. Time was what scared me the most, I knew how long I could physically survive locked in conditions such as the one I was in, I could calculate how much air I had and the temperature. It got cold at night, really cold. I had to assume the fetal position and place myself in the corner closest to the interior of the car. But time, I had no way of calculating it other than counting, which I did for almost seven hours, but then I went back to thinking of ways I could have avoided dropping that dish. I… I was always clumsy, I still am at times, but there was nothing I could do, I…, except maybe have been more focused, yes, I could have been more focused. I was worried about the water's temperature too much and I…" Booth had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

Once over the initial shock of his presence, so close, she rested her head slowly against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her ear. His arms quivering ever so slightly as he drew in a shaky breath. Without looking, she could tell that he was crying. His head rested upon hers gently, her entire body now tucked into his, a perfect fit. He held her silently for awhile, the only noise came from their steady breathing.

Brennan felt Booth's body tense up and then he took a deep breath.

"I'm here for you Bones, whenever you feel alone, whenever you feel frightened, I will be here waiting for you. If you feel like crying or if you just need someone to hold you and tell you that you are loved, I'm here for you and I always will be. I wont leave you and I would never hurt you. I want you to know that you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and with you here I feel as if I will be ok too. You give me strength and I hope that I can do the same for you. You're my best friend Bones, my partner, and I love you. You are a part of my life now and I don't want you to ever feel differently. Just remember that you always have someone here to look after you."

She felt him take a deep breath when he finished and she mimicked his action to gain the courage to reply with a simple, "If I understand your definition of love, the way you perceive it, then I too love you Booth."

**That is what I imagined would happen as they cleaned up after a night of 'family time'. I also have a few other versions, involving curling up on the couch and talking about their childhoods. Or simply watching a movie in each others arms. There are so many possibilities! I may add another one on here later if I get the inspiration. But for now, I hope that you enjoyed my take on this. Please Review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Can you believe that they are changing the day AGAIN? What gives? I mean seriously! Tuesday-Wednesday-Tuesday-Thursday-Wednesday-Thursday-Monday-Thursday! Why cant they pick a day! Well, I cant complain too much, three episodes in five days? That does help take the stress of finals off slightly. And the preview! OMG, I was laughing so hard! I cannot believe that they just took that guy. **

**Again, loved the episode, this is my version of an extended version, I do not own bones or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story.**

**~B**


	2. By My Side

**Here is my second rendition. Hope you like one or both of them. It truly was an excellent episode, my favorite so far! Have a wonderful weekend all!**

**~B**

My heart ached for her as she told Sweets of her past. Tears had stung at the corners of my eyes. I just wanted to pull her into my arms, reassure her that everything would be ok, that she had someone -me- to care about her. But she insisted that I share a story, so I did. I have to admit though, it wasn't for Sweet's benefit. I just couldn't say no to that look she gave me, her eyes met mine and I melted. I told her, I told her my darkest secret because she needed me to, she asked with those brilliant blue eyes of hers streaked with sadness. But I had to make sure she was ok, I asked her if she was ok but she only replied with a fragile yes as she replaced my handkerchief neatly folded in my pocket, taking the utmost care in folding it. I fought the urge to hold her hand there against my breast pocket and stare deeply into her trembling eyes and tell her that it would be ok. But I missed my chance and Sweets was making some comment that I was ignoring, I wanted out of there as quickly as possible, I wanted to place my hand at the small of her back and usher her out the door and away from Sweets and Gordon and all of their mind games. She didn't need this, it wasn't her way of dealing with things and it made her hurt, I could see it in her eyes. The pain more evident than I had ever seen it and all I wanted to do was erase it, get her mind off of it. But in order to do that, I had to move Sweets; so I hustled him out the door with Brennan's help.

Thank God my apartment was only a few blocks from the Hover building, Sweets was silent in the back seat as was Bones seated next to me, her hands intertwined on her lap. I could see her expression from the corner of my eye as I watched over her, making sure that she would be ok. It was now my job, looking after her. It wasn't a chore but more of an honor, I wasn't blind. And I know that people see it; they say it for crying out loud! The subtle looks we exchanged, or the hand placements like now, as my hand reached across the seat to cover hers, securing them as they slightly trembled.

She was a strong women, no doubt about it. But she let me see a side of her that she hadn't shown anyone else, I could tell. I was the first person she would let see her flawed past, but by no means was she flawed in my eyes. I believe that on some level she knew that and it was the reason she could open up to me, share herself when she needed to. And that is why I am pissed at Gordon and Sweets! She will share her secrets when she _god damned well pleases! _They need to shut up and mind their own business, when she is ready, she will tell me and I can help her through whatever it may bring with it; but until then, they need to just _back off _or _I'll_ make them!

I pulled into my apartment complex and parked the SUV, swinging the door open even before pulling the keys from the ignition, which I did so while climbing out. I quickly rounded the car and opened the door for Bones, her eyes still that fragile blue. My hand held hers as she stepped out and then it made its way to what had become its home, at the small of her back. The light contact was enough to calm my nerves, I felt instantly better with her near, it had been that way now for quite some time.

Gordon noticed the tension in the air as we walked inside my apartment but he didn't mention it. Dinner was quick and simple. The food was delicious, Bones had been right; this was better than Stew, although I highly doubt that it had anything to do with the name being in French. After I insisted numerous times that the dishes be left for the morning Gordon offered to take sweets home and they departed caring on some psychological based rant. Bones stood at my side as they left the apartment and I closed the door quietly behind them, locking it. I turned to look at her, she stood with a porcelain delicateness; her eyes blank of expression and her arms wound tightly around her stomach. My hands were clutching the sides of her arms instantly. I ducked my head slightly so that our eyes were at an identical level.

"Bones? Are you ok?" her eyes slowly met mine and her head slowly shook side to side. I couldn't bare it any longer, I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She didn't respond and she didn't cry, she simply let me hold her. And that was what they all saw, he knew it and she knew it. Denying it was just a habit, the truth; however, came out in the little moments like these. _They were inseparable. _

Loosening my embrace I gently guided her to the couch and sat down, pulling her onto my lap and holding her. She quietly tucked her head at my neck and pulled herself into a fetal position against my chest.

"Booth?"

"Shhh… You don't have to tell me."

"Booth, I'm sorry." That was when I noticed it, the small wet spot accumulating on my white shirt; she was crying. This scared me, I had only seen her cry one other time; in over four years! I gently ran my hand up and down her back trying to sooth her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bones, It's ok now. I'm here for you." Leaning my head against hers I felt her sob. It broke my heart in two to see her like this. She silently cried into my chest as I rocked her slightly to and fro. "It wasn't fare Bones, in now way shape or form was it fare, don't analyze it any further, it wasn't your fault."

This caused her to look up at me, tears streaming down her face. Ever so gently I brushed away the trails that they left in their paths. "You're not alone any more Bones, You have me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay, I'm here for you Temperance."

"I know Booth, I know." She whispered to me in a sincere but weak voice. "But eventually you will leave me, you will have to. If our partnership gets severed… or when you get married." She ducked her head back into my chest sadly.

"Bones, our partnership isn't going anywhere. We are too good together. And even if I did get married to some woman, she would have to know that you our at the top of my priority list, we're family Bones, and we always will be. Parker and You mean more to me than my own life, losing you would take away a part of me."

I felt her smile against my chest, ever so small but beautiful as ever. I held her until she fell asleep. I laid down on the couch pulling her flush against me and pulling a blanket over her. He breathing was deep and even. That night I slept the best I had my entire life, with her by my side I could do anything and be happy.


	3. Devastatingly Charming

"Would you really refrigerate me?"

"Yes Booth, The body goes through stages that would cause an unpleasant smell to occur."

"Nice Bones, nice."

"W-what?" her face scrunched up in that confused way it always did when she asked him this.

"Lets just hope that it doesn't occur anytime soon."

"I hope that that is true; however, recently premature deaths have become more common due to diseases such as cancer and other health defects."

"Can we change the subject to something undeath related?"

"You cannot sing on tune Booth."

"Where did that come from?"

"I observed your vocal skills today at the funeral and have come to the conclusion that they are sub par."

"That's a bit unfair Bones and you didn't even get to see me dance."

"I have observed you dancing skills before Booth; however, due to you lower…back… problems, did you see how I did that, I called it your back and not your…"

"Ok ok Bones, I get it, my back is hurt so my dancing sucks. But I still have it!"

"Have what?"

"It!"

"It What?" he looked at her as if she were a child unable to comprehend two plus two and she became impatient, "…Booooth."

"My charm Bones, my charm!"

"Oh, you are speaking of your skill to persuade people into giving you information without them knowing that they are giving it to you."

"Exactly Bones! My charm!"

"Why is it that you can only be "devastatingly charming" when I am not watching?" She air quoted.

"Bones…"

"And! Do you really find me attractive and sexy, as you said? Do you believe that I could have _seduced _that man?" Her eyebrows raised on the word _seduced_. She was having fun with this; Booth's eyes went toward the sky in a "help me" fashion. They continued walking towards the car huddled under the quiet protection of the umbrella. His hand placed at the small of her back as it was accustom to doing.

"Yes Bones." She awaited his continuation but it never came. Stepping in front of him she stared up at his eyes.

"Yes what?"

Booth took a long and exaggerated inhale. Wrong idea, his senses were overloaded with her scent. That perfume that clung to his jackets even after merely being in the same car with her for a short period of time. The scent that stayed in his car long after she departed.

"Bones, I do believe that you can _seduce_," he was careful of that word, "Your mouth just… sometimes…gets in the way." He exhaled quickly.

"What does my mouth have to do with seduction? Is it structured in an unattractive way? I know that I am not the ideal female, but I am in no way classified as unattractive, I have seduced many a men in my life."

"No! God No Bones! You are very attractive," Her face rose into a smile at his reply, "And please, for the hundredth time. I don't want to know about the men you seduced."

"Yes you do. It is male curiosity that drives that want. I can read it in your stance. You become an alpha male when other men approach me, your jaw tenses when they begin to flirt. Its basic social structure, there is nothing to be embarrassed about Booth, don't look so shocked."

Booth stood starring at her, mouth slightly open to respond but the words dissolved by her utter forwardness. Not only was the woman standing in front of him self assured, slightly arrogant, and a genius but she was observative, cunning, and charming.

"Booth?"

"Yea?" He finally found his voice but it was still awkward and weak.

"Stop starring at me as if you are denying it, you know you do. Now explain to me why you cannot be charming when I am present, your alpha male status should prevail any awkwardness. And you obviously are not trying to hide that fact from me."

"Bones… I cannot explain that to you right now."

"Why not?"

"I just cant, now c'mon you are gonna catch a cold out here. How about lunch?"

"Ok, but you have to explain it to me later, ok?"

"One day Bones, one day."


End file.
